Undertale is on Social Media
by 100PercentNerd
Summary: (This Takes place after a post-pacifist-Possibly-after-an-abandoned-genocide-run ending. please note that this is also a collab) Join everyone from undertale as they try new, less outdated social media. Contains Alphyne, Papyton and Soriel.
1. Sans tries to be kool kid on the media

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or its characters**

 **BlueSkeletonPuns posted:** according to papyrus this is the new social media form or something? so i guess this is my first post

 **Coolskeleton95:** BROTHER! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU HAVE FINALLY TAKEN A STEP TO BECOME AS COOL AS ME!

 **BlueSkeletonPuns:** yeah guess so bro heh.

 **Goatmom247:** Sans, I am so very glad to see you on here!

 **BlueSkeletonPuns:** hey tori whats up?

 **Goatmom247:** The sky.

 **BlueSkeletonpuns:** hahaha

 **Coolskeleton95:** NO!

 **BlueSkeletonPuns:** how do you make holy water?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** SANS! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT!

 **Goatmom247:** How?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** You boil the HELL out of it

 **Coolskeleton95:** FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU BECOMING COOL! HOW DO I MUTE THIS?

 **Goatmom247:** HAHA! :D

 **(A/N) This is how Picture they type, Sans doesn't bother with punctuation much, Papyrus types in caps and Toriel is more proper with it, with the occasional smiley face.**


	2. Papyrus's biceps OH MY

**Coolskeleton95 posted a photo (The photo contains a picture of papyrus's head photo shopped onto some muscles. There is a large plate of spaghetti in front of him and two cinnamon rolls above his shoulders also containing Papyrus's face. He, his muscles, the spaghetti and his faces on the cinnamon roll also have sunglasses):** CHECK OUT MY COOL SELFIE! NYEH HEH HEH

 **DeterminedKid:** looks really cool! :D

 **CoolSkeleton95:** WHY THANK YOU, HUMAN!

 **AnimeDino4ever:** This is a joke right? Lol

 **CoolSkeleton95:** SHHHH. JUST LET IT HAPPEN!

 **BlueSkeletonpuns:** So cool

 **StrongFish91:** YEAH! That's some intense spaghetti in front of you!

 **CoolSkeleton95:** WHY THANK YOU UNDYNE!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** So cool

 **Goatmom247:** That Photoshop looks lovely, Papyrus.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** So cool

 **AnimeDino4ever:** Hey, Undyne! .

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** So cool

 **CoolSkeleton95:** SANS! STOP IT!

 **Determinedkid:** So cool

 **Stongfish91:** So cool

 **Goatmom247:** So cool

 **Animedino4ever:** So cool

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** So cool

 **Coolskeleton95:** Just stop it already!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** So cool

 **Coolskeleton95 has disabled the comments**

 **(A/N) Based this off of a video I saw, lol)**


	3. Can You Really Call This A Pie?

**Goatmom247 posted:** Hello, everyone. I was wondering if anyone wanted to come over and help me bake a few butterscotch cinnamon pies. I need someone to come over and help me, and they shall be greatly rewarded.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** IS THAT THE THING THAT IS LIKE A QUICHE BUT WITH A SUGARY SUBSTANCE IN IT!?

 **Goatmom247:** Yes, Papyrus, it is.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** SO THAT IS WHAT SANS HAS BEEN TRYING TO BAKE RECENTLY? "PIE"!?

 **BlueSkeletonPuns:** uh... bro. you weren't s'posed to tell anyone about that.

 **Goatmom247:** Sans? You've taken up baking? That's wonderful!

 **BlueSkeletonPuns:** Well I kind of had to considering, Pa- _pie-_ rus loves cooking.

 **Coolskeleton95:** I GIVE UP ON YOU SANS!

 **Strongfish91:** Cooking!? cool! count me in!

 **BlueSkeletonpuns:** So count me in i guess?

 **Goatmom247:** Great! I cannot wait! :D

 **Determinedkid** : Well that was a disaster

 **Strongfish91:** WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU NEEDED TO MEASURE OUT THE FLOUR!

Coolskeleton95: AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT EGGS NEEDED THE SHELLS REMOVED!?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** looks like baking really _Rattled_ your bones, bro.

 **Goatmom247:** Oh well, maybe next time will work out better. The pie Sans and I made turned out well though.

 **Animedino4ever:** Ooh! can I have some pie? I was working at the lab and didn't see this post _

 **Goatmom247:** Of course, everyone can have some if they want.

 **Determinedkid:** So does that mean I can have some before dinner?

 **Goatmom247:** Frisk...I don't want you to spoiler your dinner.

 **Determinedkid:** But mom...

 **Goatmom247** : No means no.

 **Determinedkid** : Okay D: 


	4. Papyrus is too innocent for this world

**(Please note that this is probably where it gets to being T because of the mentions something although that and a few curse words, will probably be the most T this story gets. Also this isn't exactly supposed to be eharmony and is probably not how it actually works, but for the sake of my fanfiction it will)**

 **Coolskeleton95 Posted:** I HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE AN E HARMONY ACCOUNT BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM A FAN OF HARMONY

 **KingFluffybuns:** Papyrus? Are you sure you want to wonder to such a sight as that?

 **Animedino4ever:** Omg What?

 **Coolskeleton95** : HOW COOL! I ALREADY HAVE 5 FRIEND REQUESTS!

 **Animedino4ever:** Is that a wise decision? Do you know what the sight is about?

 **Strongfish91:** Nice Papyrus! I should make my own account sometime!

 **Kingfluffybuns:** Perhaps I should make an account too!

 **Coolskeleton95:** I HAVE GOTTEN 5 MORE! I'M SO POPULAR! I NEED TO GO FOLLOW THESE PEOPLE BACK!

 **Animedino4ever:** Um. Guys I really don't think you should join or check the friend requests!

 **CoolSkeleton95:** OOH! THE FIRST ONE SENT ME A MESSAGE!

 **CoolSkeleton95** : WHAT EXACTLY DOES "HEY WANNA HOOK UP? I'VE ALWAYS HAD A THING FOR SKELETON'S" MEAN?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** THE SECOND PERSON THAT SENT ME A FRIEND REQUEST SAID THIS "WILL YOU HELP ME GET A BONER? SINCE YOU ARE A SKELETON AND ALL." WHAT DOES ALL OF THIS MEAN?

 **BlueSkeletonpuns:** it means that someone is gonna have a bad time

 **Kingfluffybuns:** Oh my...

 **Animedino4ever:** Don't accept any of the friend requests!

 **Strongfish91:** Okay never mind. I'm good not signing up for that sight.

 **Kingfluffybuns:** Same here.

 **CoolSkeletonpuns:** BUT I HAVE ALREADY ACCEPTED THE REQUESTS!

 **BlueSkeletonPuns:** dont worry bro ill take care of it just send me everything

 **CoolSkeleton95:** OKAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SEND YOU THE LINK!

 **Coolskeleton95:** HERE IS THE LINK BROTHER! www.2345_this/is'nt2222/Actu-/ally_ ~

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** you accepted these friend requests?

 **Coolskeleton95:** OF COURSE I DID! I THOUGHT THEY WANTED TO BE FRIENDS SINCE I'M SO COOL!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** they do want to be friends with you since youre cool

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** in fact they just wanted your coolness to rub off on them

 **CoolSkeleton95:** THAT MAKES SENSE TO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** they wont bother you anymore just delete your account ok?

 **Coolskeleton95:** THANK YOU BROTHER! I WILL GO DELETE MY ACCOUNT RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND!


	5. This is what you get for having 1 def

**(A/N) This chapter and the next are written by my friend and I over a skype call, the next one was written entirely by my friend. Link to there profile: ~theangrybirdsaddict1**

 **Blueskeletonpuns entered a group chat:** heyi jdsguysd how you doinnngi guys hehrk

 **CoolSkeleton95:** BROTHER ARE YOU DRUNK ON KETCHUP AGAIN?

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : nou im huhfnot durhno dukn DRUNKS again uikm jusyr g\\[ojigtuly7o.i

 **Coolskeleton95** : WHAT IS HAPPENING BROTHER? YOU ARE SCAING THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HAS ANNOYING DOG STOLEN YOUR PHONE ONCE AGAIN?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** nnooi ii thiknn iim suuck*

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** suicik*

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** Sick*

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** agUAGH IDjauCANnt SJEIfmYyyscREUENn

 **CoolSkeleton95:** WHY ARE YOU UNABLE TO SEE THE SCREEN? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR EYES?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** n koooooo ndeterkmeenationnn isn p on the bscreeeeeeen

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS I'M COMING UPSTAIRS!

 **Coolskeleton95** : SANS UNLOCK YOR DOOR

 **Coolsketon95:** DID YOU JUST THROW THE KEY AT THE DOOR!?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** mmadyhbe

 **Coolskeleton95** : SANS YOU LAZY PILE OF BONES

 **Coolskeleton95** : SANS DID YOU JUST FALL OVER?

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : IU CANHT FERLL MUY LESGS

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** IIC ANNT FELSK MHY AJFNYTHING

 **GodOftheGarden joined the group chat:**

 **GodoftheGarden** : What is HAPPENING HERE?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** mmab yet. IUCN usee mutcnmabhuc too slid ittt under then dooorr?

 **Godofthegarden:** Oh Fuck no

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS GET ME THE KEY!

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : ol

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SLIDE IT UNDER THE DOOR.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** oa

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** .,..,.,/,...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuagHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **CoolSkeleton95:** SANS, GET OFF THE COMPUTER AND GET SOME REST.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** ookhay

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** kim ofjhf the ocmputerr

 **CoolSkeleton95** : SANS!

 **Goatmom247:** It was not my cooking that made you sick, was it?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** nooooooo toir itss wasntt tyouu its habbbes nothsing to do withyoiu

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** tiotir*

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : toiri*

 **CoolSkeleton95** : SANS.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** trior*

 **CoolSkeleton95** : SANS PLEASE.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** toooiri*

 **CoolSkeleton95:** SANS.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** TORI* heyy lokm i didiit

 **CoolSkeleton95:** OH MY GOD, SANS I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND FORCE YOU TO GET SOME REST.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** THE -ONE- TIME YOU ACTUALLY NEED TO DO THE ONE THING YOU'RE BEST AT AND YOU WON'T DO IT.

 **Goatmom247** : I believe you should listen to Papyrus and get some rest.

 **Goatmom247:** The sooner you get well the better ] : )

 **AnimeDino4ever:** I-I agree with Toriel!

 **AnimeDino4ever** : DT i-isn't the exactly the easiest thing for your body to fight off.

 **AnimeDino4ever** : or, i-in this case, g-get used to again?

 **DeterminedKid:** Sans.

 **DeterminedKid:** The human compels you!

 **DeterminedKid:** You must listen to Goat Mom! I DEMAND IT.

 **MTT-OFFICIAL** : THE HUMAN'S WORDS ARE MTT APPROVED!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** gghuys no sstyop

 **StrongFish91:** SANS YOU NERD!

 **GodoftheGarden** : You're aN IDIOT SANS!

 **Blueskeleton** : oijuh loooird.

 **KingFluffybuns:** Sans, for the sake of humans and monsters...

 **KingFluffybuns** : Stop being stubborn and listen to my wife.

 **Goatmom247:** *Ex-Wife

 **KingFluffybuns:** T-T

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : ddwar ghod hrlp me.

 **DETERMINATION:** _But nobody came._

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** waih what?


	6. Fever Dream

**(A/N) This is the sequal to the sick sans chapter. I can not take credit for this chapter. The credit for this chapter goes to my friend: ~theangrybirdsaddict1**

 **Also the formatting is a bit different in this one. Please note that DETERMINATION is Chara**

 **-SATURDAY 2:47AM-**

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS?  
 **Coolskeleton95:** WHAT WAS THAT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

 **-SATURDAY 2:49AM-**

 **Coolskeleton95:** HELLO? **  
Coolskeleton95:** SANS **?**

 **-SATURDAY 2:51AM-**

 **DETERMINATON.:** W O W. He's not taking whatever happened well **.**

 **Coolskeleton95:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CHARA **?**

 **DETERMINATION.:** I can hear his desperate, raspy, ill cries through the wall **.**

 **DETERMINATION.:** A cry that can only be heard from one who has seen something ungodly and horrible

 **DETERMINATION.:** My guess; I suppose it was a fever dream.

 **[I]Coolskeleton95 lets out a worried NYEH[I/]**

 **Coolskeleton95:** SHOULD I CHECK ON HIM

 **DETERMINATION.:** Do as you please, Especially if It means Frisk and I can sleep.

 **-SATURDAY 3:07AM-**

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** iiikmm sorrryyyy…

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS, IT WAS JUST A DREAM, IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT.

 **Blueskeletonpuns: …**

 **-SATURDAY 3:11AM-**

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** yyou still awwkake bbro **?**

 **Coolskeleton95:** YOU DON'T NEED TO ASK. COME HERE AND LET THE GREAT PAPYRUS COMFORT YOU!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** thanks bro.

 **-SATURDAY 3:24AM-**

 **Coolskeleton95 uploaded a photo! ((There is a picture of Sans sleeping with his head resting on Papyrus's chest))**

 **Coolskeleton95:  
** SWEET DREAMS BROTHER **! ﾟ**

 **\- PAPYRUS.**


	7. McPapyrus

**(A/N this chapter was the result of boredom in class, I heard someone wanted monster kid in this story but I have no idea what the username should be. Leave suggestions and I might pick yours**

 **Coolskeleton95 posted:** I HAVE THE MOST WONDERFUL NEWS!

 **MTT-Official:** What is it darling?~ 3

 **Coolskeleton95:** I OFFICIALLY HAVE A JOB!

 **MTT-Official:** That's wonderful, gorgeous! Where?

 **Coolskeleton95:** AT SOME POPULAR RESTAURANT CALLED "MCDONALDS" I GOT A PHONE CALL SAYING THAT THEY SAW ME AND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD IF I WORK THERE FOR PUBLICITY!

 **MTT-Official:** That's great news however ~ I thought you told me you hated grease.

 **Coolskeleton95:** I DO! BUT WHY WOULD GREASE BE IN SUCH A FANCY AND POPULAR RESTAURANT SUCH AS MCDONALDS?

 **MTT-Official** : Darling, Mcdonald's is a fast food place. It sells hamburgers, fries and chicken nuggets.

 **Coolskeleton95:** OH NO! BUT I HAVE ALREADY ACCEPTED THE OFFER!

 **MTT-Official:** Just tell them that you are too amazing and cool to work there! Tell them that you got a better offer from me, Mettaton, to go on tour!

 **Coolskeleton95:** BUT THAT WOULD BE A LIE! I DON'T WANT TO LIE TO PEOPLE!

 **MTT-Official:** Well, it isnt a lie anymore 3

 **Coolskeleton95:** ARE YOU ASKING ME TO GO ON TOUR WITH YOU?

 **MTT-Official:** Of course I am, I want only the coolest monster alive to join me!~

 **Coolskeleton95:** OH MY GOD, THANK YOU FOR GIVING THE COOLEST PERSON EVER THIS GREAT OPPERTUNITY!

 **MTT-Official:** It's no problem gorgeous~


	8. Hoi welcom to da filler

**(A/N) After several suggestions for monster kid's name, I liked GhostGirlLover's the best. Sorry for the late update. I am also pretty sure my keyboard is broken so I apologize for any spelling mistakes and the shortness of this chapter. Lastly, I am now taking chapter requests so if you have an idea you want me to do, please tell me in the comments.**

 **Stongfish91 posted a picture** (The picture is of her smiling, holding a spear, pointing it heroically towards the sky): Haha! I found this REALLY COOL forest above ground to train at!

 **Strongfishfan_01:** Yo! Undyne! I just want to say that you are really really awesome!

 **Strongfish91:** Thank you, kid!

 **Strongfishfan_01:** Seriously! Can I get your autograph?

 **Strongfish91** : I suppose? Are you sure you don't mean Metatton though, he is way more popular than I am.

 **Strongfishfan_01:** I mean you! You are the coolest monster ever! I like how you beat up all the bad guys!

 **Strongfish91** : HA! I NEED TO GO TELL METTATON THAT HE ISN' T THE ONLY ONE WITH FANS! **+MTT-Official.**

 **MTT-Official** : That's wonderful you have fans of you're own, darling.

 **Strongfishfan_01** : Yo, Undyne Just don't tell my parent's I'm on here, ok?

 **Animedino4ever:** Undyne! you look amazing in this picture =^-^=

 **Strongfish91:** Damn, not used to so many comments on my stuff.

 **Goatmom247:** I would like to kindly remind you that there are children using this site and words like "damn" are not very age appropriate. Thank you ]: )

 **Strongfish91** : Uhhh...Sorry?

 **Determinedkid:** _You are basically an anime protagonist..._

 **Strongfish91:** REALLY? COOL!


	9. No explaination needed: Alphyne

**(A/N I hope you guys enjoy! I do take requests)**

 **Animedino4ever entered a group chat:** H-Hey Undyne! Do you want to come over and watch mew mew kissy cutie with me? you don't have to if you don't want to but i would like to spend some time with you even though i'm a total loser with no life but anime and i really think you are cool and awesome and way better than i am. But i don't like myself very much and i really really want to hang out with you and oh my god i'm rambling again aren't I? Sorry!

 **Animedino4ever edited her post:** Hey Undyne, do you want to come over and watch Mew Mew kissy cutie with me? I really like hanging out with you and you make me feel good about myself.

 **Strongfish91:** Alphys, You okay there? I saw the message before you edited it.

 **Animedino4ever:** Yeah I'm alright, you know um, perhaps you don't want to come and hang out with me after all sorry for wasting your time .

 **Strongfish91:** Shhhhhhhh, it's fine, I love hanging out with you and watching your nerdy cartoons.

 **Animedino4ever:** So you'll come over?

 **Strongfish91** : Nope! Sorry, I have to help Asgore with something

 **Animedino4ever** : oh, ok that's fine...

 **Strongfish91:** But! I CAN COME OVER TOMORROW AND WE CAN SPEND THE WHOLE DAY WATCHING SOME ANIME, which I still have yet to see anyone here that looks like or acts like an anime character.

 **Animedino4ever:** um...well that's because it isn't real...

 **Strongfish91:** WHAT! but Frisk told me it was and they are from here so it must be true!

 **Strongfish91 added DeterminedKid to the chat**

 **Strongfish91:** EXPLAIN, PUNK why did you lie to me about anime?

 **Determiedkid:** I didn't want you getting angry about it, like you are right now?

 **Strongfish91:** ...NO!...NOOOOOO

 **DETERMINATION entered the group chat**

 **DETERMINATION** : oh how pitiful, you told the fish lady about the anime, haven't you? Oh dear...My apologies if I can't muster up any sorrow or pity for you pathetic losers.

 **Determinedkid:** Stay out of this Chara!

 **Strongfish91:** I CAN FEEL MY HEART BREAKING INTO PIECES!

 **DETERMINATION:** Look what you've done Alphys, you broke your girlfriends heart, how...awful.

 **Strongfish91** : ...

 **Animedino4ever:** I-I didn't mean too!

 **Strongfish91:** ...No...Alphys I can survive this! I'll stay strong for you! Don't blame yourself for this.

 **DETERMINATION:** Aww. C'mon aren't you torn into pieces because of this, fish stick?

 **Determinedkid has kicked DETERMINATION out of the group chat**

 **Determinedkid:** I am so sorry Undyne! I should have told you sooner.

 **Strongfish91:** It's...Fine, punk

 **Animedino4ever:** Please don't be mad Undyne, I...I...just wanted you to be happy and to like me.

 **Strongfish91:** Hey, punk can I kick you out of the chat?

 **Determinedkid:** Yeah, of course, I don't want to pry...

 **Strongfish91 kicked Determinedkid out of the group chat**

 **Strongfish91:** Alphys, I don't blame you for not telling me about anime. I don't understand why you still think that I don't like you. We've been going out for a month already.

 **Animedino4ever:** I know but I feel like you secretly don't like me

 **Strongfish91:** Alphys, I could never hate you, I love hanging out with you and watching your nerdy crap!

 **Animedino4ever** : You do?

 **Strongfish91:** Yes! and I wouldn't trade you for the world!

 **Animedino4ever:** Thank you Undyne!

 **Strongfish91:** So is that a date?

 **Animedino4ever** : what?

 **Strongfish91:** I thought you said that you wanted to watch anime tomorrow!

 **Animedino4ever:** Yes I did!

 **Strongfish91:** THEN IT'S A DATE!

 **Animedino4ever:** For the record Undyne, if anime were real then you would soooo be an anime protagonist, just like frisk said on your picture the other day.


	10. Somethin about thunderstrams idk

**(A/N) This chapter was made by my friend (** **~theangrybirdsaddict1 user/TheAngryBirdsAddict1** **) and I**

 **Coolskeleton95 has joined the group chat**

 **Coolskeleton95:** WHAT WAS THAT.

 **Animedino4ever:** O_O'

 **Strongfish91:** NYAAAAAAGH!

 **Coolskeleton95:** A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A.

 **Strongfish91:** WHERE'S THE DANGER!?

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : hofy crap

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : ow.

 **Determinedkid** : um, english please?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** holy* sorry.

 **Napstablook22:** oooh…

 **Coolskeleton95:** BROTHER, I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL SICK, GET OFF THE COMPUTER!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** not really.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** only a little

 **MTT-OFFICIAL:** Darling~ You really should listen to your brother and get more rest.

 **Napstablook22** : are you okay…?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** i fell off my bed again

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : help

 **Napstablook22** : i would help you...but i don't think i'd be able to do much….

 **Coolskeleton95:** I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A SECOND!

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : sorry bro i jusaIOFVBASIJFNUDOSlkfsd T what was that?

 **Coolskeleton95:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Determinedkid** : Guys, it's okay, this is normal, it's called a thunderstorm.

 **Animedino4ever:** :O

 **Determinedkid** : It's only electricity in the sky, so calm down

 **Strongfish91:** …..?

 **DETERMINATION:** PPPPPPFPPPFFFFT.

 **Godofthegarden:** YOU IDIOTS! Can you stop WHINING ABOUT A FREAKIN THUNDERSTRAM!

 **Determinedkid:** Um, Flowey, don't you mean a "Thunderstorm"?

 **DETERMINATION:** This is too precious.

 **DETERMINATION:** A house full of powerful monsters, cowardly screaming over a natural occurrence.

 **Godoftthegarden:** NO I MEAN THUNDERSTRAM YOU IDIOT

 **Strongfish91:** NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR INPUT, CHARA!

 **DETERMINATION:** Asri, where's the camera, I need to record this!

 **Godofthegarden** : Oh, I don't know...I think I might have dropped it... WHEN I DIED AND BECAME A FLOWER!

 **DETERMINATION:** Hmmm, touchy touchy, Is someone butthurt?

 **Godofthegarden:** _#### ### #### ##_

 **DETERMINATION:** H A H!

 **Goatmom247:** Oh, how lovely, they finally put on those censors I so begged them to add. ]: ) Now children on this site will not be subjected to such words.

 **Godofthegarden:** What?

 **DETERMINATION:** YOU GOT CENSORED!

 **DETERMINATION:** ### ###### ######

 **Godofthegarden:** Guess who's laughing now! HAHAHAHA

 **Goatmom247:** Oh dear, would you two be so kind as to stop the fighting?

 **DETERMINATION:** I'm not going to give up my lifestyle so you could go frolic in the meadows and be happy with your supposedly "dear" Frisk.

 **Godofthegarden:** Oh look, I lost my ability to care… BECAUSE I'M A FREAKIN FLOWER

 **Kingfluffbuns:** Flowey, we talked about this. No mouthing of to my wife

 **Goatmom247:** I am not your wife anymore ]: (

 **Kingfluffybuns:**...Of course by wife

 **Kingfluffybuns:** I mean

 **Kingfluffybuns:** Ex- Wife T-T

 **Kingfluffybuns:** #Foreveralone

 **DETERMINATION:** #askeletonstoleyourwife.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** ME, M 8 ?

 **Kingfluffybuns:** #Mywifewasyourmother

 **Goatmom247:** #Stopfightingoverme

 **Strongfish91:** #Whyareweusinghashtags

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** #IKNOWWHEREYOUARERIGHTNOW #FITEMEM8 **.**

 **DETERMINATION:** #comeandgetme

 **Of-Spiders-For-Spiders:** Spider Donuts are now 50% off, deary's~! #Buymydonuts #50percentoff

 **Godofthegarden:** STOP USING HASHTAGS!

 **DETERMINATION:** Oh goD HE TOOK ME SERIOUSLY.

 **Blueskeletonpuns sent an audio file: MeGaLovania.**

 **Kingfluffybuns has left the group chat**

 **Determinedkid has left the group chat**

 **Animedino4ever** **has left the group chat**

 **Goatmom247 has left the group chat**

 **Coolskeleton95 has left the group chat**

 **MTT-official has left the group chat**

 **Napstablook22 has left the group chat**

 **Of-Spiders-For-Spiders has left the group chat**

 **Strongfish91 has left the group chat**

 **DETERMINATION has left the group chat**

 **Godofthegarden has left the group chat**

 **Blueskeletonpuns posted a picture: (*it's a picture of Chara, Post-Dunkage.) +All**

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** hah.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** wimps.


	11. Tori teaches Frisky Whisky about FuSHUN

**(A/N Tabs is the one co-writing this... Also thank you for all the wonderful comments they are the best part of my day~ Skelepuns)**

 **(A/N We totally didn't change all of the chapter names to be ridiculous while writing this nah ~ Tabs)**

 **Determinedkid entered the group chat:** MOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOM

 **Determinedkid:** GOOOOOOAT MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **Goatmom247:** Oh my, what is it my child?

 **Determinedkid:** YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT MONSTERS COULD FUSE!

 **Goatmom247:** Oh! Yes that is true ]: )

 **Determinedkid:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!

 **Determinedkid:** SO CHARA ISN'T A COMPLETE AND DIRTY LIAR!

 **Goatmom247:** It's wonderful to see you double checking your information.

 **Determinedkid:** HOW DOES IT WORK :D!

 **Goatmom247:** Ah, I've been waiting for an opportunity to teach you about this topic ]: )

 **Goatmom247:** For two monsters to fuse, both SOULs must become synchronized with each other.

 **Goatmom247:** Since a monster's body has very little physical matter, when synced, both monster's physical matter converts into magical energy.

 **Goatmom247:** Since they are temporarily in a non-physical state, they are able to fuse together to become more powerful. It is quite the interesting topic.

 **Determinedkid:** Soooo….

 **Determinedkid:** Does that mean all monsters can fuse?

 **Goatmom247:** In theory, yes. ]: )

 **Determinedkid:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Determinedkid: added Animedino4ever and 3 others to the group chat**

 **Determinedkid: +all** ONE WORD. FUSION.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** oh boy.

 **Animedino4ever:** I-I've seen some really good fusions! there's a certain monster I would love to fuse with ^^

 **Coolskeleton95:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

 **Strongfish91:** HAH I know all about THAT! PAPYRUS AND SANS'S FUSION IS THE BEST! YOU TWO NERDS! GET OVER HERE AND FUSE NOW!

 **Coolskeleton95:** A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** KID.

 **Determinedkid:** YES?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** K I D.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** D.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** D.

 **Determinedkid:** I broke sans. Help.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** i'm dead.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** you've killed me.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** tell my brother i love him.

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS, YOU SMOL!

 **Coolskeleton95:** FUSE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** help i'm being slandered.

 **Goatmom247:** Perhaps we should not pressure Sans into fusing with Papyrus.

 **Strongfish91:** But Comic Papyrus is the COOLEST fusion I've EVER SEEN!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** we only use comic papyrus for emergencies

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** if we didn't, we'd probably be fused 24/7

 **Coolskeleton95:** UGH, I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT!

 **Determinedkid:** Dang it! T-T

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** …

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** it has been a while, though…

 **Determinedkid:** oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** but i think CP'd have a problem

 **Determinedkid:** What is it?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** he'd have to make his own account.

 **(A/N Hello everyone, This is Tabs. This friday, as of 1/31, we have a special chapter for you. Skelepuns and I have decided that every 6th chapter will have a slightly more serious tone. This is why chapter six, "A Fever Dream", had different tone compared to the previous chapters. The reason we are telling you now is because this next chapter is Chapter 12. The only information I can give you now about Chapter 12 is a couple words. "don't forget".)**


	12. don't forget

**Determinedkid Posted and image (*Take a guess.)**

 **Determinedkid:** I found this thing at Sans and Papy's house before we left the underground. **+Bluekskeletonpuns** , I have many questions.

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : **HOW DID YOU FIND THAT**

 **Determinedkid:** Sans? Did I do something wrong? D:

 **Blueskeletonpuns: I THOUGHT I KEPT THAT HIDDEN**

 **Determinedkid** : Sans, I just want to know about the picture. Why does it say "Don't forget"?

 **Determinedkid:** Sans

 **Determinedkid:** Sans!

 **Determinedkid:** SANS!

 **Determinedkid:** S A N S!

 **Determinedkid** : Answer me please!

 **Coolskeleton95:** HUMAN.

 **Coolskeleton95:** YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T GO LOOKING THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF.

 **Coolskeleton95:** THERE MIGHT BE SOME THINGS..

 **Coolskeleton95:** ...THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE.

 **Determinedkid:** do…

 **Determinedkid:** do you know anything about this?

 **Coolskeleton95** : IT'S…

 **Coolskeleton95** : THIS IS A LITTLE EMBARRASSING.

 **Coolskeleton95:** IT'S A PICTURE I DREW WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KID…

 **Coolskeleton95:** I DIDN'T WRITE ON IT THOUGH…

 **Coolskeleton95:** I GUESS SANS TOOK IT WITH HIM WHEN WE LEFT THE CAPITOL.

 **Determinedkid:** waittttttttt what?

 **Coolskeleton95** : NEVERMIND, JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT OKAY?

 **Coolskeleton95:** has left the group chat

 **Determinedkid:** Now I'm more confused than ever! Someone please please please explain something to me!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** that's enough kid.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** drop it.

 **Determinedkid** : but sannns

 **Blueskeletonpuns: DROP IT**

 **Determinedkid:** If you don't provide me with something then I'll just have to ask someone else!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** kid, i'm going to be straightforward with you.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** DON'T talk to ANYONE ELSE about this…

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : unless…

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** **you wanna have a great funeral.**

 **Blueskeletonpuns has left the group chat.**

 **Determinedkid** : What _happened_ to you two?

 **Determinedkid added BlueSkeletonpuns and Coolskeleton95 to the group chat**

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : _kid._

 **Coolskeleton95:** FRISK WE JUST TOLD YOU TO STOP…

 **Determinedkid** : Pleaassssssssssssssssssssse

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** …No.

 **Coolskeleton95:** FRISK…

 **Determinedkid:** Why are you being so secretive?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** **WELL, MAYBE I DON'T** _ **WANT**_ **TO TALK ABOUT HOW GASTER DIED OKAY?! MAYBE I DON'T** _ **WANT**_ **TO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THE HORRIBLE _[][][][]_** **THAT HAPPENED THAT DAY.**

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** **LEAVE. ME. ALONE.**

 **Blueskeletonpuns has left the group chat.**

 **Coolskeleton95:** …SANS…

 **Determinedkid:** who...

 **Determinedkid:** who is "Gaster?"

 **Coolskeleton95:**...HOW SHOULD I EXPLAIN THIS…?

 **Coolskeleton95:** GASTER... WAS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST BEFORE ALPHYS…

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS AND I WERE…

 **Coolskeleton95:** ...REALLY CLOSE TO HIM.

 **Determinedkid:** How?

 **Coolskeleton95:** UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT THINK... SANS WOULD LIKE ME REVEALING HOW EXACTLY WE KNOW HIM.

 **Coolskeleton95:** HOWEVER, WHAT I CAN REVEAL TO YOU, IS THAT I DREW THAT PICTURE OF THE THREE OF US WHEN I WAS A MERE BABY BONES AND ONLY BEGINNING TO EMBARK ON MY COOLNESS LEVEL!

 **Determinedkid:** I hope you don't mind me asking, but, how did Gaster die?

 **Coolskeleton95:** WELL...

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS NEVER TALKS ABOUT IT.

 **Coolskeleton95:** SOME PEOPLE SAY THAT HE WAS ERASED COMPLETELY FROM TIME AND SPACE…

 **Coolskeleton95:** BUT I BELIEVE HE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE OUT THERE!

 **Determinedkid:** What was he like?

 **Coolskeleton95:** GASTER WAS…

 **Coolskeleton95:** WELL…

 **Coolskeleton95:** HE WAS A TOTAL DORK!

 **Coolskeleton95:** HE'D EXCITEDLY BUST DOWN DOORS AND SHOUT PROFANITY TO GET OUR ATTENTION, AND THEN SHOW US SOMETHING REALLY COOL! WE LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT!

 **Coolskeleton95:** HE WAS ALSO QUITE MYSTERIOUS IN A SENSE, HE ALWAYS WROTE WITH WEIRD HAND SYMBOLS. ONLY SANS EVER SEEMED TO UNDERSTAND IT.

 **Determinedkid:** Wait a diddly darn second

 **Determinedkid:** _Beware of the man who speaks with his_ _ **hands**_ _…_

 **Determinedkid:** :O Papyrus…

 **Determinedkid:** *ahem*

 **Determinedkid:** _I'VE HEARD ABOUT U DAD, BRO_

 **Coolskeleton95:** I NEVER SAID THAT HE WAS MY DAD.

 **Determinedkid:** _But it is heavily implied…_

 **Coolskeleton95:** _I AM LETTING OUT A VERY ANNOYED NYYYYYEH RIGHT NOW! SO PLEASE HUMAN, STOP MAKING ASSUMPTIONS!_

 **Determinedkid:** Papyrus, quit being so tsundere! You are even worse than a cactus!

 **Coolskeleton95:** NO I AM NOT!

 **Blueskeletonpuns re-entered the chat**

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** so has the kid stopped asking about you know who?

 **Coolsketon95:** NOT AT ALL!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** ffffffffffffffffffffff

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm **mmMPPPPPPPH**

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : look, kid, i know ya wanna learn more about 'dings and all, but ya really need to stop before i get **not so friendly** with you my buddy chum pal friend homeslice breadslice friendo, so i'm gonna have to warn you that if you send one more **diddly darn message** i'm gonna have to **diddly darn** **snap your neck** , **HAH** now wouldn't that be a **crummy juncture!** do you want that? do you wish to come into **physical contact with a crummy juncture?** because **#### i ran out of character spaces.**

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP THREATENING PEOPLE LIKE THAT! AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TO LAZY TO TYPE STUFF LIKE THAT UP ANYWAYS.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** i loose my laziness when people start asking too many **#######** questions.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** side note; i'm putting in the censors at the moment, **i want my messages to be read.**

 **Determinedkid:** O_O Sorry!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** is that my cue to give crummy junctures?

 **Coolskeleton95:** *SIGH*

 **Coolskeleton95:** NO, SANS.

 **Coolskeleton95:** NOW SHOO!

 **Coolskeleton95:** GO BLAST SOME TREES INTO OBLIVION OR SOMETHING

 **Coolskeleton95:** HOPEFULLY FAR AWAY, WHERE NO ONE HAS TO DEAL WITH YOUR WRATH.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** ok.

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS THAT'S THE BACKYARD.

 **Coolskeleton95 sent a picture (*the backyard now has one less tree…)**

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS, I SWEAR TO GOD.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** whhhoooops!

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : mmmyyy baaaad~

 **Coolskeleton95: +all** NO ONE WORRY, HE'LL BURN HIMSELF OUT EVENTUALLY.

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** heh, that's just what you think…

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** **I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME, PAPYRUS.**

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS? DID YOU REALLY JUST FALL ASLEEP IN OUR BACKYARD...ON A BURNING TREE STUMP?!

 **Blueskeletonpuns: I AM LITERALLY AN ETERNAL FLAME NOW.**

 **Blueskeletonpuns: IT'S A VISUAL PUN.**

 **Coolskeleton95:** SANS, YOU REALLY SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WITH YOURSELF

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : **HAH.**

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** **I AM SO ####ING DEPRESSED RIGHT NOW.**

 **Determinedkid:** I'm sorry Sans, I didn't know Gaster was that important to you, i should have never found that picture and asked you about it. ;-;

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : eh, don't sweat about it kiddo,

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : besides,

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** _**i'm pretty much like this 24/7**_

 **[Blueskeletonpuns deleted the message]**

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** i can't stay mad at that face, i mean, just look at those eyes : -_-

 **Determinedkid:** Are you making fun of me? -_-

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : -_-

 **Determinedkid:** I'll take that as a yes…

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : -_-

 **Determinedkid** : Omg sans! Really?

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : -_-

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** -_-

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : -_-

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** -_-

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** -_-

 **Coolskeleton95** : DON'T COVER UP THAT DELETED MESSAGE WITH THIS CRAP SANS I SAW THAT

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : **I'MGOINGTOGRILLBYSBYE**

 **Coolskeleton95:** GRILLBY'S NEW RESTAURANT HASN'T EVEN OPENED YET!

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : _SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** _just let it happen…_

 **Coolskeleton95:** DID YOU JUST QUOTE ONE OF MY COMMENTS ON A POST?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** perhaps _...or maybe i'm just_

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** _a_ _ **memelord**_ _._

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** heh heh.

 **Blueskeletonpuns has left the group chat**

 **(A/N)(it's conversations like these that remind me that we should never write when we're tired. -Tabs)**

 **("Skelepuns-** _ **was that the end or are we adding more?**_

 _ **i thinks thats gud**_ **-Tabs")**

 **(P.s. I added more. -Tabs)**

 **(We should be updating every Friday with a few extra chapters here and there. Chapter 14 will be released on the 14th of February including some valentine's day fluff so be on the lookout for that! ~ Skelepuns)**


	13. Flowey wowey finds FANFICTIONS

**Godofthegarden posted:** EVERYTHING IS F*CKIN TERRIBLE!

 **Determinedkid:** What is it now, Flowey?

 **Godofthegarden:** I FOUND SOME VERY DISTURBING THINGS!

 **Godofthegarden:** THINGS CALLED FANFICTIONS!

 **Determinedkid:** Fanfictions? What is that?

 **Godofthegarden:** I don't know but they are doing some pretty...Weird things to me. Ha they are complete IDIOTS. I would never EVER do stuff like that with you or Chara!

 **Determinedkid:** Uhhhh… What stuff?

 **Godofthegarden** : I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, I STOPPED BEFORE IT GOT TOO BAD!

 **Godofthegarden** : But Everyone else we know are in these here have the link to one:  .fan_fiction

 **Determinedkid:** Oh my gosh! :o Why would you show me that? I need to go bleach my eyes!

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** what eyes? -_-

 **Determinedkid:** REALLY SANS? IS NOW REALLY THE TIME!?

 **Blueskeletonpuns:** eh...whatever

 **Goatmom247:** Oh dear, why would you link to such pornographic writing? Please remove that link at once.

 **Determinedkid:** Mom! I'm scared.

 **Goatmom247:** I know, little one.

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : uhhhhhhhh….what are tori and i _doing?_

 **MTT-Official:** Oh my~ Are Papyrus and I… Oh, I shouldn't say…

 **Napstablook22:** Oh...At least I'm not in there...I guess…

 **Godofthegarden:** WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL READING THIS SH*T?

 **Napstablook22:** well...you did kind of...link it and everything…

 **DETERMINATION** : Wow, you guys are truly pathetic. I am actually laughing about how everyone loses their minds so quickly, over one fanfiction. Ha! Honestly you all lose your minds over way too many things. Are you trying to amuse me?

 **Determinedkid:** Flowey, please please please delete this post. I really need to get that image out of my head.

 **Godofthegarden:** THEN DON'T LOOK AT IT! SIMPLE.

 **Goatmom247:** Flowey, Remove this post at once, or you might not like what follows next.

 **Godofthegarden:** FINE!

 **Godofthegarden deleted the post**

 **(A/N Sorry about this being a filler without much point. I have been busy performing in the lion king and that has been eating up all of my time this was a quickly written chapter, it should be over by next week and I should be back to longer chapters and stuff~Skelepuns.)**


	14. Valentine's Day

**(A/N If you don't like Soriel, you may skip this chapter. Most of these chapters will probably only brush up on certain AUs occasionally. Unless of course we get enough people begging us to visit a certain topic again.~ Skelepuns)**

* * *

 ** **Goatmom247 posted:**** I hope that everyone has a safe and happy Valentine's Day today, and that everyone treats the day with a positive attitude. ]: )

 ** **Strongfish91**** **:** HA! Alphys and I are going to the BEST restaurant tonight!

 ** **Animedino4ever:**** Yeah! It's going to be really fun ^.^

 ** **Goatmom247**** **:** That is lovely, I do hope you two have a great time.

 ** **Determinedkid:**** Thanks, mom! :D I hope you have a happy valentines too!

 ** **Goatmom247:**** Oh, my child, I do not think I will be able to do such a thing since I am single. Most likely, I will be staying at home by myself baking a few snail pies and possibly use a new pie recipe I have found.

 ** **Coolskeleton95**** **:** NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE A DATE WITH METTATON! WE WILL HAVE EXPERTLY CRAFTED SPAGHETTI AND BEST OF ALL WE WILL SPEND OUR TIME TALKING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!

 ** **MTT-Official:**** I can't wait darling~

 ** **Napstablook22:**** Thanks but...I'll probably also spend it alone…

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** tori i don't really like the idea of you being alone on valentine's day

 ** **Kingfluffybuns:**** You could spend it with me Toriel.

 ** **Goatmom247:**** Thank you, Asgore but, I have to decline your offer. I am still not sure if I am ready to finally forgive you..

 ** **Kingfluffybuns**** **:** Yes, I figured as much, I respect your wishes **.**

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** tori

 ** **Goatmom247:**** Yes, Sans?

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns**** **:** you aren't seriously considering spending it all by yourself, right? like is anyone there with you?

 ** **Goatmom247:**** Well, I have Frisk with me. Unfortunately, they are going over to a friends house later today. But I will be alright...I think **.**

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** well

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** um

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** do you like

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** wanna come over

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** or i could go over there

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** like if that's okay with you

 ** **Goatmom247:**** Oh Sans! That sounds lovely. We could bake pies together.

 ** **Kingfluffybuns:**** Does that mean I can come over to?

 ** **Goatmom247:**** Hmm...I guess...since we won't be alone...

 ** **Strongfish91:**** HEY, DORKS! Can I go over to!? Before Alphys and I go to the restaurant, of course.

 ** **Animedino4ever**** **:** Yeah, it sounds like it might be fun ^^

 ** **Goatmom247:**** Oh my, it looks like I won't be alone on valentine's day after all! How lovely!

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns**** **:** yeah...heh

 ** **Kingfluffybuns:**** Thank you Toriel, for allowing me to help you guys out.

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** so...uh what kind of pies did you want to make?

 ** **Goatmom247:**** Hmm, perhaps Butterscotch cinnamon, snail pie and or apple pie **.**

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** sounds good

* * *

 ** **Goatmom247 entered a private chat with Blueskeletonpuns****

 ** **Goatmom247 uploaded a picture (The picture is a selfie of her and Sans next to two pies. One of them a snail pie and the other looks as if it was filled with ketchup):**** Thank you for not letting me be alone today **.**

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** no problem tori.

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** the ketchup pie was really good

 ** **Goatmom247:**** It was nice to _ketchup_ with you.

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns**** **:** yeah i really _relished_ the moment

 ** **Goatmom247:**** I am literally L-O-L ing right now.

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** i can't believe i _mustard_ up the courage to go over to your house.

 ** **Goatmom247:**** But in all honesty Sans, you made me feel a lot less lonely than I thought I was going to be.

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** don't sweat it. it was actually the happiest i have been in awhile

 ** **Goatmom247:**** That is lovely to hear. ]: ) I am glad you weren't alone either. Now, I must go to bed goodnight Sans **.**

 ** **Blueskeletonpuns:**** night tori

* * *

 **(A/N** **grrr… I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as I would like to be. But I did promise a valentine's day chapter. Perhaps, I will make a short part 2 that will be posted later today.~skelepuns)**


	15. Valentines day part 2

**(A/N Part two of my Valentine's day ~I know, Valentine's day was last week~ I still don't know if I like this chapter, I've been sick, stressed, depressed. I don't know, but, below is something I think would be big once monsters came to the surface: Monster Discrimination. Also, this chapter might be a bit short, once again.~Skelepuns)**

* * *

 **Strong91 posted a photo (The photo contains Alphys and Undyne, smiling while waiting outside of the restaurant)** Dinner with the Girlfriend!

 **Animedino4ever:** Undyne...I don't really want to say this out loud, since we are in a restaurant but... Why is everyone giving us dirty looks. I swear I heard one of them call us filthy monsters. What do we do?

 **Strongfish91** : BASH IN THEIR FACES!

 **Goatmom247:** Monster discrimination is a terrible thing, not all humans are as kind as Frisk…

 **Animedino4ever:** People are still staring! I don't want to talk about this out loud.

 **Animedino4ever:** They're audibly complaining about us now…Guys help!

 **Goatmom247:** dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddoooooooooooooo nnnnnooooooooootttttt freeeeeeeeek oooooooouuuuuuuuut mah childreeeeeen. tori is here.

 **Goatmom247** : Do not pay attention to that last comment. Sans stole my phone from me while we were trying the pies we had baked earlier.

 **Goatmom247:** There will always be people who do not like monster. Along with Monsters who do not like people. The important thing, is that you and Undyne have each other to lift each other up on this Valentine's day. So please, try to ignore them, do not let that person ruin your day.

 **Animedino4ever:** Thank you Toriel...but.. Undyne already solved the problem

 **Strongfish91:** I gave them A PIECE OF MY MIND ABOUT HOW THEY WERE TREATING US!

 **Animedino4ever:** Well... Actually Undyne went over, slammed her hand on the table and told them to stop talking about us.

 **Animedino4ever** : It must have worked because soon after they got up and left

 **Goatmom247:** That is wonderful to hear. I hope you two have a wonderful rest of the night. I will be signing off now because it is really late. If you two need anything do not hesitate to send me a message

 **Animedino4ever:** Goodnight! ^-^

 **Strongfish91:** Night!


	16. Da magic of da friendship

**Determinedkid posted** : MOM! I NEED YOU!

 **Goatmom247** : What is it, my child?

 **DETERMINATION** : I'll tell you what's wrong! Frisk decided to be dumb and go on DevianArt.

Determinedkid: I didn't think anything bad would come out of it! I'm sorry.

 **Goatmom247** : Oh my, I am so sorry, little one. Tell me precisely what happened.

 **Determinedkid** : Well, I found this cool website where people drew art and posted it. A lot of them were actually really good! But...I decided to look up my name and…

 **DETERMINATION** : There was pictures of sans and them kissing, even though they aren't actually dating, HA!

 **Determinedkid:** I mean, I wasn't over the top excited to see stuff like that but, that wasn't it...

 **DETERMINATION** : Was it the Porn? Pathetic if you can't handle stuff like that.

 **Determinedkid** : It wasn't that either…

 **DETERMINATION** : THEN WHAT WAS IT!?

 **Determinedkid** : It was the pictures of me spattered with blood and covered in dust.

 **Determinedkid** : But I would never commit such horrible acts :(

 **Determinedkid** : At least not on my own free will…

 **Goatmom247** : Oh my, I am so sorry, I know you wouldn't do something like that.

 **DETERMINATION** : Are you absolutely positive? Perhaps, little Frisk here isnt actually as innocent as you might think.

 **Determinedkid** : Chara, please...I'm sorry...

 **Coolskeleton95** : HUMAN! (FRISK) TRUST IN YOU THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING. I BELIEVE IN YOU!

 **Strongfish91** : YEAH they're going to have to try a little harder than THAT to bring down this punk!

 **Strongfishfan_01** : Yo! They'll have to go through me!

 **Determinedkid** : Thank you guys! You are the best friends ever!

 **(A/n sorry for the terrible update and how late it came. I might be starting 2 new fanfictions! One of them I am going to start one of them very soon which is going to be a kind of silly one, and then the other one is going to be released after this one is done (don't worry this still has plenty to go) I'm still working out the plot. Again, I'm so sorry for the super late and crappy update.)**


	17. tem take dis account

**Tem posted** : Tem Tem Tem Tem Tem

 **Bob:** bob bob bob bob bob

 **Temie:** Tem Tem Tem Tem Tem Tem Tem

 **Tem coleg** : TEEEEEEEEEM TEMM TEMMMMM TEM TEEMMMIE TEM TEM TEM TEM

 **TEEEEEEEM** : Human so cut *Dies*

 **Tem:** human not here

 **TEEEEEEEM:** Human not here *Dies*

 **Bob:** Bob cri everytim

 **Temie:** *Vibrates intensely*

 **Tem:** Help me pay 4 coleg!

 **Tem coleg:** k

 **Bob:** nu

 **Tem:** TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM

 **Tem coleg** : UWA SO TEMPERATE!

 **Bob** : Much bob

 **Tem:** bob is having muc of da hoi

 **Tem coleg:** Bob is having muc of da bye


	18. This is getting out of hand

**Goatmom247 posted** : Hello everyone, I would like to apologize if I have posted anything out of the ordinary. Recently, I have been hacked by someone who changed my name to "Temmie".

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : yeah. papyrus's account got hacked too and his name was changed to bob. we are still trying to get his back though

 **Bob** : hi I'm bob

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE! -THE GREAT PAPYRUS

 **Goatmom247** : Oh, dear this is quite the predicament.

 **Of-Spiders-For-Spiders:** The same thing happened to me, dearie. My name was changed to "Tem Coleg"

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : NYEH WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE HACKERS!? THEY MUST BE INCREDIBLY SMART (NOT AS SMART AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS THOUGH) -THE GREAT PAPYRUS

 **Goatmom247** : Do not worry, we will get this all sorted out.

 **Determinedkid** : Wait, guys. If each of you have been hacked, who was "TEEEEEEEM"?

 **DETERMINATION** : That would be me. Only the most foul sick creature would dare try hacking me.

 **Determinedkid** : Tem...That names sounds so familiar to me. I think I might have been to their village. I'm pretty sure they sold me cardboard.

 **Goatmom247** : Frisk, you know these creatures? Is there a way for you to ask them to give back all of the accounts?

 **Determinedkid** : I don't know if I can do that exactly...They tend to be a bit hidden.

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : frisk, kid, please help us get papyrus's account back so i don't have to share my account with him.

 **Determinedkid** : I don't know how I'm going to do this but I am filled with DETEMMIENATION

 **Strongfish91** : HECK YEAH! Go find those things that hacked Papyrus!

 **Tem** : but tem want 2 go 2 coleg!

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : NYEH HEH HEH THE CREATURE ARRIVES! - THE GREAT PAPYRUS

 **Tem:** ?

 **Determinedkid** : I am determined to get your account back papyrus!

 **Of-Spiders-For-Spiders** : ahuhuhu!

 **Bob** : no

 **Blueskeletonpuns** : good luck frisk you're obviously going against some real evil masterminds there.

 **DETERMINATION** : Yeah...Good luck


	19. The aftermath of a tumblr post

**A/N: Haha, I know I know, I haven't updated this since like March or April and this fanfiction is no longer relevant. But, I hate leaving stories unfinished so I'm going to write a total of two more chapters and then I will be done**

* * *

Coolskeleton95 posted: THANK YOU HUMAN FOR GETTING MY ACCOUNT BACK BY CONTACTING OTHER HUMANS FROM THE BESTEST OF BUYS.

Determinedkid: It was no problem Papyrus. :)

Animedino4ever: You do know that getting the accounts back is relatively simple, right? I could have done it if you had asked…

Coolskeleton95: I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE, BUT THE HUMAN OFFERED TO BEFORE YOU DID AND I DIDN'T WANT THE HUMAN TO FEEL BAD.

Determinedkid:Seriously, it wasn't a problem. I wouldn't have minded either way.

Coolskeleton95: HUMAN! I WANT TO REWARD YOU FOR YOUR VALIANT EFFORTS WITH HELP BY AWARDING YOU WITH SOME CHICKEN NUGGERS AND SWEER POTATO.

Determinedkid: What? Papyrus, are you okay? What even are those?

Coolskeleton95: I have heard of these infamous chicken nuggers and sweer potatoes from a post on something called a tumbly.

Animedino4ever: Er...Papyrus, those were just a bunch of typos. Those things were meant to be things like chicken nuggets and sweet potatoes.

Coolskeleton95: MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE! D:

Coolskeleton95: WHAT ABOUT THAT POOR CHILD THE TUMBLY POST SPOKE OF?

Animedino4ever: That child never existed. They were apart of a made up story for comedic effect. Sorry to burst your bubble : \

Determinedkid: But like...We could go out and get some chicken nuggets if you wanted.

Coolskeleton95: I GUESS: (

Animedino4ever: Hey, chicken nuggets probably taste 100% better than the other thing.

Determinedkid: Yeah! This will be way better!

Coolskeleton95: YES. I DO THINK THAT YOU AND ALPHYS ARE RIGHT IN THINKING THAT IT WILL BE BETTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN! :D


	20. The irrelevant children

A/N: The title is a Be More Chill Reference

Everyone is dead. The Tems have killed everyone. Rip humanity.

 **Fin.**


End file.
